


I can see your future

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Maybe just maybe Trelawney really can see the future and her visions haven't been wrong yet!





	I can see your future

The year is of no importance, but just know that things are getting steamy between Professor Septima Vector and Professor Sybill Trelawney in the latter's classroom.

Vector asked, "Why did you call me up here, Sybby?"

Trelawney dreamily said, "I had a dream about me reading your future and my dreams usually come true."

Vector smirked. "You had a dream about me?"

Trelawney nodded and went on, "I carry out my dreams in every detail and we're right on track as we speak, my dear."

Vector insisted, "Go ahead then, tell me my future."

Trelawney took Vector's hand, closed her eyes and stated, "I see a bright future ahead of you, us in fact because according to your, sorry our future, we get involved romantically."

Vector gasped. "D-Do we?"

Trelawney let go of her hand, opened her eyes and smiled. "Yes, my dear."

Vector grinned. "So, how did the rest of your dream go?"

Trelawney whispered, "Like this."

She swooped in and kissed Vector with burning passion.

Vector replied, "I like this dream of yours."

Trelawney answered, "It's my favourite yet."


End file.
